My Everlark Drabbles
by MissprissHG
Summary: This is a collection of my Everlark drabbles I published on tumblr. They take place during and after Catching Fire. They are scenes I would have added to the books or movies.


**I wanted a place to store all of my tumblr drabbles on . These are not separate stories, just added scenes, and since they are drabbles, they are pretty short and sweet.**

* * *

**This is Canon, training before the Quell, AU because according to Katniss, Peeta wasn't very loving during this time. **

We spent the morning exercising but have finally taken a break. Peeta and I walk hand and hand back to his house to eat lunch. We can barely keep our eyes open at the kitchen table.

"Wanna take a nap before we start working out again?" Peeta asks me.

"Sure," I nod and follow him up the stairs. He pulls out clean sets of clothes for him and myself.

"I can't sleep dirty," he tells me. "Mind if we sleep on the couch? I'll never get up if I lay in the bed."

"Sure, that's fine," I agree, but wonder how we'll fit. Peeta has such a large body. We'd have to squeeze together tight. Maybe that was his plan all along.

He takes his clothes and heads downstairs, I'm assuming to change in the downstairs bathroom. I begin to remove my clothes but hesitate when all I have left on is my under garments. They're sticking to me with sweat and I know I'd be more comfortable with them off, but the thought of Peeta's clothes so close to my most private parts seems strange, and I'll admit, a little exciting. I slept with him on the train without undergarments so how would this be any different? I quickly shimmy out of my panties and bra before I change my mind.

When I head downstairs, Peeta is already on the couch, and as I thought, he's taking up most of the space.

"You look cute," he says with a smile. I'm wearing a pair of his draw string shorts and a t-shirt. He's wearing similar shorts and a tank top.

"Shut up. Scoot over, I want the inside," I point to the back of the couch.

"Always so bossy," he says with a huff as he moves over. I climb over his legs and wrap my arm around his waist. He pulls my hand up to his mouth and gives my hand a little kiss. I rub my nose against his back and return his gesture by placing a kiss between his shoulders. We fall asleep without a word.

The next thing I'm aware of is my little sister's voice, soft and sweet, cooing my name. I open my eyes and am startled to see not her, but Gale beside her. His eyes averted, obviously trying hard not to look at me.

"What are you doing here Prim?" By this time Peeta has started to wake.

"Mom sent me over. She said you never came back after lunch. Gale's off of work. Remember he was going to help you train today."

"I remember. Sorry, I fell asleep Gale. Just give us a minute."

"Yeah, no problem," he mumbles, still not looking at me. I go to sit up and feel how tight my nipples are against the thin fabric of Peeta's top. I hope no one else can tell, surely they can all see my blush. I pad up the stairs and when I'm at the top, I feel their eyes on me and I can't help but turn around. When I do, I'm met by a set of blue and gray eyes.

* * *

**This was inspired by the gif (found on tumblr) and the Collins excerpts in italics from "Catching Fire" (193). It takes place at night on the train ride after the Quarter Quell reaping.**

_When Peeta holds out his arms, I walk straight into them. It's the first time since they announced the Quarter Quell that he's offered me any sort of affection. He's been more like a very demanding trainer, always pushing, always insisting Haymitch and I run faster, eat more, know our enemy better. Lover? Forget about that. He abandoned any pretense of even being my friend. I wrap my arms tightly around his neck before he can order me to do push-ups or something. Instead he pulls me in close and buries his face in my hair. Warmth radiates from the spot where his lips just touch my neck, slowly spreading through the rest of me. It feels so good, so impossible good, that I know I will not be the first to let go._

"Katniss," Peeta whispers just above my ear. "Can I kiss you?" he asks permission, but before I have a chance to answer he is trailing soft kissing along my cheek and jawline. I turn my mouth towards his to give my answer.

The kiss is everything I need and nothing I deserve. I've missed his lips on mine and the taste of his skin. I've been such a fool this whole time but is it really my fault? There were always more pressing matter to worry about, getting out of the Games alive, surviving the Tour, prep for the Quell. We never had a chance to do this, but now that he's here and in my arms I want to enjoy what little time I have left with him. His strong arms snake further down my body, his hands land on my hips. I gasp when I feel his calloused hands work their way under my thin night shirt and make direct contact with my skin. He uses this opportunity to push his tongue into my mouth which I eagerly accept. We're holding each other so tightly that I can feel his long hard length against my belly and I don't shy away from it this time like I did before when we'd awaken together on our last train.

_The arrival of the Capitol attendant with the warm milk is what breaks us apart. He sets a tray with a steaming ceramic jug and two mugs on the table. "I brought an extra cup," he says._

"Thanks," I say replying for both Peeta and I. Peeta has turned his back to the attendant I'm assuming to hide his arousal. He runs his hand through his hair and over his face and I find myself licking my lips to absorb what's left of our heated kiss.

"I guess I better head back to my room. I'm sorry about that Katniss. I shouldn't have pushed myself on you." I hush him by placing my hand over his lips.

"It's so like you to apologize for something like that. Couldn't you tell I was enjoying it?" I ask.

"It's hard to tell sometimes, Katniss."

"Then let me show you because I don't have a way with words like you do." I take his hand and lead him to my compartment where we touch and feel and kiss like we never have before. I open myself to him, thankful for the dark because I don't know if I could have gone through with this otherwise. It's not that I don't want to be with Peeta, I do, it's just that it's so hard for me to let go of my inhabitations and just let myself feel, feel him, and feel us, us moving together. He is beyond gentle and loving and everything a girl would be lucky to have. I'm selfish for taking him and figure that he would be better off with someone else, but the second I imagine him with another girl I become possessive and kiss him harder and pull his body closer to mine to make sure this is real.

When we're finished, we lie together tracing patterns on each other skins. We dose here and there but never fall to a complete sleep. Before we know it the sun is shining through the tiny compartment window and we hear footsteps in the hallways followed by Effie asking who ordered the milk. We laugh quietly, not wanting to be discovered and settle for another kiss.

* * *

**This drabble is something I thought up after watching Catching Fire. We all know Peeta is in the Capitol for the beginning of MJ. This is Katniss missing Peeta and longing to be with him again**.

The constant hum of the pipes is relaxing to me. I find myself here often because it's better than following my 13 schedule. It gives me time to think which is usually bad because my thoughts always revolve around Peeta. We've been separated for months now. In all fairness, I spent more time away from him, avoiding him, after the first games, but that was my choice and this is not my choice. Snow has taken him from me and I can't get him back.

The warmth of the fire heats my face and casts a glow around the room. I try to figure out where I am but I know I've never been here before, not really. It feels like the cabin by the lake, the one my father showed me, but this one is more elaborate, decorated, and warm.

"Hold still, I'm almost done." I hear his voice before I see him. A voice I've only heard on the Capitol interviews since they took him from the arena.

"Peeta!" I move to get up from my place on the floor by the fire covered in plush blankets and pillows.

"I said don't move, you'll ruin my picture!" It takes all my will power to lay back down on the floor when all I want is to wrap my arms around him and hold him.

"This is crazy, Peeta. I haven't seen you in forever and all you want to do is draw."

"You were never a patient person."

"Just hurry up and draw," I say with a huff, briefly reminded of our conversation in the first games when I demanded him to eat his pears when he was begging for a kiss, only this time, I feel like begging.

"Done." That's all it takes for me to casts aside the blankets and practically launch myself at Peeta. He barely has time to set his paper and pencil down before I'm in his lap, my mouth attached to his. It's exactly as I remember it, soft, full, and sweet to taste.

"Peeta, I love you," I say hastily without thinking. Had I thought too much I know it wouldn't have come out, but it needed to. He deserves to hear it, especially after all this time.

"I know." My eyebrows wrinkle at his comment because it was not what I had expected at all. Not from my boy with the bread.

"You know?"

"I've known for a little while. I wondered about it on the train and the roof but you really showed me on the beach."

"I guess everyone knows my secrets before me," I say thinking back to my conversation with Finnick before the tribute parade. "Can I see?" I ask, motioning to the picture. I study it for a second, noticing how Peeta has managed to capture the glow of the fire across my face only using his pencil. "I don't look like that." I look to the ground, not wanting to meet his eyes, feeling suddenly embarrassed.

"Yes, you do," he says while cupping my chin. "Now kiss me again," he asks and I bring my lips down to his instantly. After that, we're all tongues and sighs and hands. I feel that sensation I had in the cave that was multiplied on the beached, only this time it's stronger. I feel an ache between my legs and it's enough to make me moan and push hard into Peeta to relieve the pain.

Sensing I need more, he lifts me with such ease causing me to gasp when I feel his hands on my bottom. My legs quickly wrap around his center and I'm amazed and excited by his strength. He then lowers me to the ground and places me on top of the blankets by the fire. There's no need to get under them, our body heat alone plus the fire combined with the inferno inside me is causing me to feel light headed.

His arms are on either side of my face with our bodies lined up perfectly. I pull his body closer to mine by locking my legs around his thighs and we begin to grind senselessly. His mouth is attached to my neck then my jaw and all I can do is keep trying to breathe, but with every breath, I'm overwhelmed by new sensations.

His hand tentatively moves beneath my shirt and skirts up my belly. His fingers graze the underside of my breast then quickly move across my nipple before his entire hand palms me. I let out a whimper which gets his attention.

"Don't leave me, don't ever leave me again," I beg of him.

"I have to Katniss, this is not real, it's not real."

"Peeta, Peeta, no!" I cry as he starts to dissipate in front of me.

"Katniss, Katniss," I hear him cry until he's gone and my name replaced with Haymitch's voice.

"Katniss, you need to wake up," Haymitch says calmly.

"No, no," I bang my head on the pipes in an attempt to distract myself and make me forget my dream.

"Shh, girl, you're ok. I miss him too, but we have a plan to get him back. You need to come with me."

I close my eyes one last time, hoping I'll see him there, but it's no use. He's gone again, and I'm left feeling empty.

"Come on now sweetheart. Let's get your boy back." I take Haymitch's hand and let him lead me out to the long corridors of District 13.

**Follow me on tumblr: missyprissy1014. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
